


A Right Fine Time

by Measured_Words



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Safer Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee is tired of the hit or miss nature of casual pick-ups, and decides to hire a professional.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>"I'm not lookin' for anything special," she was telling the madam, "just some really great sex, so as I'll be needing help walkin' back to the ship!"</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>"I assure you, all of our boys are great tumblers, who'll leave you feeling like pudding in all the best ways," Sena smiled indulgently, encompassing the lot of them with a wave of her arm.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>The Jane looked around again, lust and delight illuminating her features.  "Hi, there, boys," she said cheerfully, grinning again.  "Gosh – how can I even pick?"</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Right Fine Time

Nilam smiled as Sena showed the new customer into the back room, shifting slightly on the couch where he lounged to be sure she could get an eyeful of all his best assets. His grin broadened as she gave him an appreciative look back before turning her attention to the other men in the room.

"I'm not lookin' for anything special," she was telling the madam, "just some really great sex, so as I'll be needing help walkin' back to the ship!"

"I assure you, all of our boys are great tumblers, who'll leave you feeling like pudding in all the best ways," Sena smiled indulgently, encompassing the lot of them with a wave of her arm.

The Jane looked around again, lust and delight illuminating her features. "Hi, there, boys," she said cheerfully, grinning again. "Gosh – how can I even pick?"

"Pick me," Nilam said, rising off his couch and interjecting before any of the others had a chance. He liked the look of this girl – she wasn't shy or guilty about paying for a lay. That was rare enough, but she seemed fun and friendly as well. She had clearly thought ahead about her plans, too, and was wearing a flirty slip dress that could be easily pulled up or even off. Nilam couldn't help noticing that it was a little worn, and had some smudges of what may have been grease around the hem. Somehow, it suited her all the better for it. And it told him she probably wouldn’t mind getting good and dirty. "I can promise you a real fun time, if you don't mind being carried back."

"I don't mind," she beamed, "but if we go at it right, I hope you won't be up to much walkin' neither."

"Well, I'm game to give it a shot it you are." He grinned again – they weren't supposed to touch the Janes first unless they asked for it, but they could certainly offer. "I could even carry you to the room now, since you seem keen to leave me in a state to be no good for it later."

"I like you!" She turned her head to Sena. "I like him!"

Sena nodded approvingly, a spark of mischief in her eyes. "The gold room should be prepared. Nilam can take you there."

Nilam nodded, suppressing a chuckle as she turned to return to the bordello's front parlour. The gold room was nice – it was also up three flights of stairs. Still, the girl didn't look like she weighed much, and he didn't keep his body in shape just to look good. "My lady?" He opened his arms to her, and she giggled, hopping so that he could more easily scoop her up.

"I'm Kaylee," she said once she was settled in his arms, one arm draped over his shoulder, the other toying with the tuft of hair on his chest. "Can I kiss you now, or do I gotta pay up front?"

"Please do--." He'd meant to add a little more, but she was quick to act on the invitation, and Nilam wasn't going to complain. She tasted sweet, and brazenly slipped her tongue in his mouth and he responded in kind, squeezing her thigh where he gripped her tight. She was flush when she pulled back, breathing a little more rapidly.

"Mmm, we're gonna have a real nice time, aren’t we?"

"I hope so." Nilam readjusted his grip a little, carrying Kaylee out of the room and up the stairs – she teased him a bit when he took a short rest at the top of the second floor landing, and burst into giggles when he slung her over his shoulder instead, reaching down to massage his ass as he raced up the last flight, and down the hall to the gold room. He was a little winded by that point, but he knew he'd have a chance to recover before they got down to anything else really athletic. 

With a laugh, he tossed her down on the room's large bed, crawling over top of her for a few more kisses to amp up the tension before they talked business. Kaylee was pretty handsy, though, grabbing his dick through his tight pants. That was fine for now, but he didn't want to risk breaking the mood by letting things get much further along before they worked out the details of their tryst, so he rolled off to one side of her and propped himself up on an elbow. 

"So far so good?" He asked, his voice husky with his own growing lust.

"So far so real good, un-huh." Kaylee turned to face him, working on the few fastenings of his shirt.

"Right – I know Miss Sena ran you through the house rules, but I'm supposed to go over 'em before we get any further." He smiled ruefully. "Don't wanna get fined, after all."

"Oh, right." Kaylee grinned. "Can I keep doin' this while I listen?"

"Go ahead." Nilam sighed a little as she stroked his chest. "There's a flat fee for the first hour, no matter how much of the time is used. I'm guessing you're not after the nightly fees, or Miss Sena'd have said." He waited until Kaylee shook her head, continuing to recite the regulations from memory. "After the first hour, you pay only for the time you use. All genital sex requires appropriate prophylactics. If you tell me to stop, we stop, but I have the right to refuse services – though I don't think that's going to be an issue. You tell me what you want, we do it – if there's anything you like or don't like, now's a good time to let me know."

"I don't need nothing' special," she replied with a wicked grin. "My friend Inara offered t'find me a good man Companion, but I told her it'd be a waste. Don't need all that fancy training if you're just wan'in' someone who's good in bed."

Nilam smiled at the flattery. You didn't need to go to a bordello either, but he wasn't going to pry or complain – maybe she just wanted more of a sure bet. "You're going to want the full hour then, aren't you?"

"An hour 'n then some, if we make it! Well," she grinned teasingly, tweaking his nipples, "if you make it."

"Oh, I can give you your hour and then some." Nilam sat up, reaching for one of the bottles off the tray on the low table by the bed, checking the label before he popped the top. It tasted disgusting – cloyingly sweet and minty, with a pasty chemical aftertaste – but it would help him give Kaylee just what she wanted. She looked curious, rearranging herself on the bed so that she was flat on her back with her legs drawn up, finger tracing her bottom lip. Technically he was supposed to charge the client for any boosters they used, but he found that if he didn't mention it, he usually wound up with a generous tip that was more than sufficient to make up the difference in his take for the encounter. Turning back to her, he pulled the basket of condoms and dams up on the bed beside them, twirling his fingers through them playfully. "How would you like to start?"

"Oh, I trust ya," Kaylee grinned, wiggling her hips – her dress slipped up, confirming that she wasn't wearing any underwear. "You're the professional." Her pussy was neatly, and recently, shaved, as smooth as her legs. 

If she was going to trust him, he was going to get her naked. But first things first – he wanted to give her a taste of what was in store, and familiarize himself with her body. He pulled a glove out of the basket, slipping it over his large hand with a snap. He ran his hands, gloved and ungloved, up her thighs, pushing them apart to get a better look. She sighed happily as he kissed her just above the knee, massaging her skin where her legs and body met. He could smell her arousal as he kissed his way closer, her pink inner lips already glistening. When he judged that she was ready enough, he ran his gloved hand over her slit, teasing her until she squirmed.

"Mmm, that's real nice," she purred as he stroked and probed her, moving his kisses up to her hips, hiking up her dress even further until he was able to lick along the underside of her breasts. Kaylee arched her back, reaching down to grab the fabric and slip it off over her head, tossing it aside. As she flopped back down on the bed, Nilam lifted his head, watching her face as he pushed two fingers inside her. Kaylee smiled like a contented cat, bucking her hips against his hand, and whimpering as he sucked a nipple into his mouth, mimicking with his tongue the motions of his fingers.

Her whimpers turned to louder moans as he switched over to the other nipple, rolling the first between the fingers of his other hand. He didn't have to tell her not to hold back when she was close to getting off – she clearly had no intention of denying herself the pleasures she'd paid for. Good. Nilam smiled as she came, arching her back, face contorted in pleasure, arms stretched out and gripping the pillows behind her head. If the client was amenable, as Kaylee was, he liked to have a chance to watch them come once before things got more involved, so that he'd know what to watch for and could adapt accordingly. He let her down gently for now, moving up to lie beside her.

"How was that for a warm up?"

"Mmm, shiny." Kaylee stretched again, squirming then dipping her own hand between her legs.

Nilam grinned. "That's a shiny sight right there." He traced a hand down from her neck, between her breasts, passing by her hand to stroke her inner thigh. "But I don't think you're paying me just to watch." 

"No, but you still got your pants on, there, and that was nice, but I'm ready for a real tumble."

"True enough." His few clothes came off quickly, discarded on the floor by her dress, while Kaylee rolled over on her side to watch. The used glove he tossed in the steel can by the bed. He moved back, however when she reached over to take hold of his cock. "Not without a condom – sorry, it's not my favourite rule either."

Pouting a little, Kaylee sat up, perched on the edge of the bed. "How about I put it on you then?"

But that was his favourite compromise. Nilam gestured to the basket sitting beside her. "Please, take your pick." They were likely to go through several, but he could get a sense of what she was most in the mood for by her choice. In this case, she rummaged through the few flavoured ones, the plain ones and, after sorting through the ones that were textured for one that must have looked particularly exciting, looked up at him with an eager gleam in her eye. 

"I never seen a selection like this before," she said as she tore open the package. "Mostly we're on more of the Rim planets, and their whores ain't so fancy. Inara'll be impressed."

"We're not Companions here, but we do our best." Companions, for the most part, had other ways of keeping themselves protected. But you had to start training fairly young, and the guild was both strict and expensive – well out of his reach. Miss Sena's was comfortable, and he was happy to be part of her stable for now. He smiled at Kaylee, stroking his erection while she got the condom ready.

"Nice an' big, but not too big – just right," she said, rolling the condom over the head of his cock and down his shaft, giving a playful squeeze when she was done, then reaching lower. "I can play with these all I want though?" 

Nilam sighed, nodding and spreading his legs wider as Kaylee fondled his balls then teased back up his length with practiced fingers. He was mostly able, after this long in the business, not to think about how much better it would all feel without the intervening layer. It wasn't worth the risk, even with a girl as sweet as her. There were definitely trade-offs. "Any time you want it, Miss Kaylee."

She grinned, he thought especially because he used her name, and pushed him down so that he was lying on his back with his legs hanging off the side of the bed. Nilam was tall enough and the bed low enough that he could easily reach the floor and brace against it. Once Kaylee was straddling him, he hitched his hips to guide her into place. They both rested that way for a moment, enjoying the simple union, exploring each other's bodies a little more before starting the fucking proper.

It was hard not to appreciate how much joy Kaylee clearly found in sex, and to respond in kind. The drugs he'd taken earlier meant that he wasn't about to come for a good long while, but Nilam was happy to be used by her. She was energetic, happy, and even funny – they laughed through the awkwardness of repositioning once she'd come a few times and wanted to be the one on her back. She was also eager and vocal, completely willing to tell him what she wanted without being imperious about it. 

"Girls like you," he panted, sliding out of her again after she'd cried uncle (just for now, she'd promised), "are what makes this job worthwhile."

Grinning slyly, still out of breath herself, Kaylee reached down between their bodies and gave him a squeeze. "You're a fine ambassador for your profession, mister." Pushing lightly to get him to move off of her, she continued. "I've seen ships don't stay up so well – is that what you drank before?"

Nilam nodded, rolling over, trailing fingers through the sheen of sweat that covered her soft flesh. "It cuts the edge, just enough."

"That's a sexy whore trick," she grinned, "I like it."

"I aim to please." He smiled back. The way some people used the word, it stung. Kaylee, though, let it roll off her tongue like it was just any other job. "You make it easy though."

"Aww, you must say that to all the ladies." She was teasing, but also blushing.

Nilam knew she wouldn't want to hear about the other clients – the ones who made him feel used, degraded, worthless, the ones who were cruel because they could be, who saw him as less than human – just a tool for their own pleasure. Maybe she would feel bad for him, but there was a greater risk that she would feel bad about herself. After all, that was what she had come for, and there was no point in making her feel ashamed about it by association. If he minded the work that badly, there were other things a fit young man could get paid to do – he'd done some of them, and was happy where he was. "Only the ones I hope might come back next time they're planetside," he teased back, discarding the condom he was wearing. He hadn't come, but part of the side effect of the drugs made him leak pre-ejaculate like crazy. Besides, Kaylee needed something gentler for a while. He opened a flavoured dam instead, waving it at her. "Lay back?"

"Mm, I like the way you think, Nilam." 

She did as he asked, spreading herself for him. She was still wet, though by now it was with lube rather than her natural juices, and her pussy looked red and tender. But there were things he could do to help with that, as well, and as he teased her with a finger through the barrier, he reached for a lubricant with a mild numbing agent. "This may tingle a bit," he warned before replacing the slippery dam and giving her a good lick. "Just let me know when you're ready for something else."

It wasn't long before he had her panting again, moaning and pressing his face into her groin, grinding against his tongue and fingers. She made exciting and adorable whining noises when he sucked her clit – louder the harder he went at it. By the time she was close to coming again she was writhing desperately, begging for that oncoming rush of pleasure. Nilam licked her though it until she pushed his head away, then crawled up to lie beside her. She looked blissfully exhausted, hair tangled and wet with sweat, limbs lying heavily on the bed – she looked to be about done, in fact. They were well past their hour now, so she was paying for the time until he called the clock. He could have just let her lie there obliviously – certainly some of the others at Sena's would have, and without a second thought – but he considered it poor customer service. Instead, he curled up close, kissing her neck.

"Well I don't think you'll be walking, and I don't know about carrying you, so I hope you've got friends with a shuttle," he said gently.

"Mmmmph," she moaned, stretching languorously before rolling back into his arms. She was short, and fit comfortably nestled against his chest. "Inara said... 's all shiny. She'll come get me."

"She sounds like a good friend." Certainly Kaylee talked about her a lot, anyway. "Did you want to call her now?"

"Hmm?" Kaylee blinked as though recovering from a daze, and then looked down, though they were too close together for her to see much but her own breasts pressed against his chest. She thrust her hips against him, rubbing against his still-stiff cock, and the unexpected action made him gasp. "Well, what about you?"

Nilam chuckled a little at that. "This isn't about me." That was the real drawback to the drugs, but he wasn't paid to indulge his own pleasure. He could take care of himself, and have the tryst to savour in his memory as he did.

"No, but-" she looked up at him earnestly, "I want you to have a good time too. It's my credits, right, and I don't wanna... be rude?" 

That he laughed at as well. "It's not rude, Kaylee, and I've been having a fine time."

"It is!" She insisted. Her brow furrowed – it was adorable. "I ain't the kind of girl to leave a man unsatisfied after such good fuckin', I don't care what if I'm payin' for it. 'Less your fancy whore drugs mean you can't get off, I wanna get you off!"

"You're a rare one, Miss Kaylee – pretty, sexy, and sweet too. The drugs should just about have run their course – I must be having a very lucky day."

She grinned, squeezing his ass before grabbing for the basket again. "Well, it's gonna get lots luckier!"

"Alright then." He couldn't help grinning back, tearing open the package she passed him and rolling on its contents with practiced ease. "How do you want it?"

"Well," she said thoughtfully, stroking him idly as she considered, "I was reckoning on a little more proper sex. Maybe a little less athletic-like?"

"How about, mmm, spooning?"

"Hmmm, I rather wanna see your face when you pop," she said, giving his head a pleasant squeeze.

"Really?" Nilam smirked, covering her hand with his own. "It looks a little like this." He gurned in a ridiculous contortion, adding some exaggerated moaning until she couldn’t help but laugh. "No?" 

Kaylee squeezed him again, swatting him playfully, shaking her head and laughing too much to answer right away. Nilam let his eyes flutter shut for a moment, enjoying the contrast of the sensation, chuckling himself. When the moment passed, he guided her hand while he pulled himself up into a kneeling position, sitting back between his own legs for now. "Then, how about this?" He let go of her hand, patting his thighs invitingly. "You can just climb on and sit – I can do all the work."

"That sounds real intimate..."

"Is that alright?" He didn't want to do anything that would make her uncomfortable, but she assuaged his momentary concern with a brilliant smile, sitting up and shuffling over on her knees to join him.

"It's shiny. I'd like that." Kaylee draped her arms around his neck, holding herself up. He helped guide her down so that they were joined flesh to flesh once more, her pussy hot around him, tight enough to grip his increasingly aching cock despite all their earlier sex.

They kissed for a while, hands roaming freely over their own bodies as well as each other's, building their sexual energy back up. As long as Kaylee was enjoying herself, Nilam didn't feel guilty revelling in his own pleasure now – he certainly didn't plan on leaving her unsatisfied, in any case. He brushed her clit with his thumb, rubbed the base of his cock, trailed through the slick of fluid where their bodies met and kissed her again. He hoped to make this as good for her as for him. By now he knew her body well enough, and though the drugs were mostly out of his system, Nilam felt he could hold off until she was ready, no matter how soon he might want it himself. He cupped her ass, pulling and holding her up, giving himself enough room to thrust, gently at first, rising up and down on his knees.

It was a little tiring, after their earlier bouts, but that was easier to ignore as they both got more into it, Kaylee touching herself while they continued to kiss – lips, faces, necks, whatever they could easily reach. As she got closer, he let himself fall into it more deeply. "I want to come with you," he panted against her ear. She nodded, replying with a chorus of breathless 'yes'es, kissing him fiercely, squeezing herself around him, and rubbing her clit with an increased vigour.  
Once she started she couldn't seem to stop, and the word increased in pitch as she reached her climax, carrying Nilam with her as her body tightened and spasmed around him. 

Kaylee clung to him desperately even after he set her back down to rest on his knees, and he held her there as long as she wanted, even after his cock had softened and his legs began to cramp. She had said she wanted him as crippled as she was when they were though – it seemed she was being true to her word. Hopefully she wouldn't see it as ungentlemanly if he called someone else to help her back downstairs. Hopefully Miss Sena wouldn't be too annoyed if he just crashed in the gold room...except she would probably charge him for it. As amazing as his time with Kaylee had been, and as worn out as he felt at the moment, he couldn’t afford to be charged for the entire night.

Eventually, Kaylee slid back off him, stretching out on the bed, and Nilam carefully laid down beside her after discarding the last condom.

"That was so... just what I needed," she said, a contented smile creeping across her face. "What's the chances of finding sex like that in some bar? Pretty gorram low, I tell ya." Rolling on to her side, she kissed him again. "Now I think it's time to call my ride. If I can jus' sit up..."

Nilam called the clock, helped her grope around on the floor for her dress, and called one of the other men up to help her downstairs while she grinned triumphantly. He'd be alright in a few more minutes, or at least recovered enough to hobble back to his own room, shower off, and sleep until tomorrow. All that was left was to settle up.

"Here," she said, before he could toss out any numbers, producing some credits that had been carefully sewn into the hem of her dress. It was quite a generous amount, covering their time as well as a quite large tip. "Usually I'd spend it on the ship, but the cap'n said I weren’t to this time. We ain't often got a lot but I reckon, once in a while, a girl just needs to indulge herself. So thank you, Nilam, you showed me a right fine time."

He tucked the credits away as he slipped his pants back on, gathering up the rest of his things so that the room cleaner could come through and tidy up their mess. Tomorrow, he could settle with the house – he was going to need to make change for the credits anyway, and he'd rather do it from his own coffers rather than risk a cut of his profit. "It was my pleasure, Miss Kaylee." He managed a bow over her hand, highly conscious of the smells of sex, hoping her friend and shipmates were as non-judgemental as she was. "I hope you'll drop by next time you're in our corner of the 'verse"

Kaylee blushed slightly at his gesture, smiling brightly. "Hell, for sex like that, I might even engineer a reason!"


End file.
